The Hour of Twilight
by TwiliPrincess049
Summary: After the Mirror of Twilight is shattered, Link is heartbroken. In his anguish, he goes to Zelda, desperate for a way to get back to his beloved. Link and Midna are reunited, but problems arise when an old enemy attacks the Twilight...
1. The Beginning

"The princess is back!" They called, each spreading the news from one to another. "Zant is gone, Ganondorf dead!" A chorus of cheers rose from the crowd of Twili as I walked numbly to the throne.

Home.

I was finally home, a place I had wished to return since Zant had cursed me, so why did I regret it? Why did I wish to be back in the world of Light? Why did I so bitterly hate myself for shattering the Mirror?

I had asked myself this since my return journey, tried to convince myself that this was where I belonged, as Twilight Princess, princess of my people.

Why did I miss him so much?

I couldn't close my eyes, couldn't sleep, for every time I did, his surprised and heartbroken expression flashed beneath my lids. The expression that he had wore when he realized that he would never see me again, would never have a sassy imp sitting on his back or a human Twili at his side. I remembered how his crystalline, ice-blue eyes had been shining with tears, as I pushed my own at the Mirror, cracking it to the point of no return.

"Princess?" A voice yanked my from my reverie. I looked over, to find one of my advisors at my side. "Would you like to go to your room? I am sure that you are tired after such a long journey. The people are heartened to know that they have such a brave and dedicated ruler, the lengths that you went to…" His words faded from my ears as I stumbled dazedly to my room, collapsing on the bed and sobbing.

"Link…" I whispered again and again, putting all of my love and sadness into the word. I could imagine where he was now, at Ordon, probably rounding up goats or playing with the village children, maybe even talking to Ilia. That particular thought made me furious every time I though about it; Link deserved someone better than her, who had lost her memory and not even remembered him for awhile. Then he saved her and she gives him nothing more than a horse charm and her "love". _Stupid village girl, stupid, stupid girl. _I thought angrily, punching the metallic walls of my room. They rippled and gave for a moment, then flowed back into their original position.

I looked up at the tapestry hanging on the opposite wall of my room, a picture of one of the most memorable battles in our history.

It was a weaving of Ganondorf commanding an army of shadow creatures, pointing at a brightness on the horizon. That point of light was the Chosen Hero, coming to meet Ganon and his army, alone with nothing but a sword. What happened next--as I had been educated--was that he had tried to make peace with Ganondorf, but was struck down. The Goddesses had used the moment before he was destroyed to grant him their power, and with it he arose, again trying to make peace.

Ganondorf had refused, and so they had fought. The Chosen Hero had killed all but Ganon single-handedly, and then had engaged in mortal combat with his enemy. He struck down Ganondorf again and again until his strength was almost depleted. The Chosen Hero had raised his sword above his head, almost killing him, but he hesitated. Seizing his chance, Ganon jumped up and attacked him, stabbing him in the chest. The Chosen Hero had collapsed to his knees, and--in the split second before he passed into the realm of the Goddesses--Ganondorf had stolen his power.

With the Triforce now resting on his own hand, he had proceeded to take over the world with Shadow, not Twilight, as many had believed.

Twilight was, and is, darkness and light, good and evil. Night, or Shadow, is inky darkness, with not a spark of hope or light.

"Link…" I moaned again, burying my face in the pillow. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I love you." I whispered, feeling tears roll down my cheeks. I regretted everything that I hadn't said to him, including the fondness I had grown to posses over our journeys.

Slowly I fell into sleep, though it was troubled. My dreams were filled with the one I love, in both of his forms, of the Chosen Hero that had been reborn over the generations, each one failing to kill Ganondorf. But this one had. This was the one that I had met and helped, and this was the one that had prevailed.

Link.

* * *

I leaned low over Epona, urging her to go faster, to take me away from Zelda, from the shattered Mirror. She had left me, she had let one single tear show, and then she had gone, back to her home. I didn't know if I was happy or not. If Midna was happy, then of course I was as well, but I wished that I could have joined her. _I could have stopped her. I could have grabbed her arm or jumped into the portal with her, or at least told her that I loved her. Anything. _I thought furiously, jumping off Epona as she blew to a halt in front of the forest. "Thanks, girl." I said softly, stroking her muzzle. I couldn't bear to go back to Ordon, to see Ilia again and be begged to recount my story by the village children.

I couldn't bear to talk about Midna again, to pretend that I barely knew her, that we were simply acquaintances. Beth would probably want to know if I had fallen in love with Princess Zelda or something, and I wouldn't be able to say "No, I fell in love with Princess _Midna." _But then again, I wouldn't be able to stand saying "Yes."

I walked aimlessly, until I found myself next to a river. I stared into it for a second, and was extremely surprised to see Midna, crying. She was laying on a black bed, in a room with shimmering, jet-black walls, not unlike the wall of Twilight I had encountered before. There was a tapestry on one wall of a scene I couldn't recognize, and two swords crossed over each other with a shield in between on the opposite wall, bearing the royal family Crest.

Midna sobbed, and turned over.

I gasped when I saw her face, for it was beautiful even when it was covered in tears. She sobbed again, then went quiet, rolling over again and staring at the tapestry.

"Link…" Midna whispered, and then darkness covered the reflection. Angry , I slapped the water, but nothing happened. I tried walking away, and then walking back and staring into it again, but that didn't work either.

_I'm going to see you again, my Midna. _I thought. _I will get to you if it kills me._

"Come on, Epona. We're going back to Ordon." I called to my horse, who flared her nostrils and whinnied.

I figured that if I spent a week or so in Ordon, it would be acceptable to leave again. I was planning to go to Zelda and ask her if there was any way to get back to the Twilight realm. If there was, I would go to whatever lengths to reach it, and if she was absolutely sure that there wasn't…I didn't know if life was worth living without hope.

We reached Ordon soon enough, but I couldn't help but think that it would be so much faster if Midna were here with her ability to warp. My breath hitched in my throat when I thought of this, of Midna. I steeled myself and rode into my home, a home that didn't feel like it used to. Nothing was the same anymore.

"Link!" Ilia screamed, running up to me and hugging me as soon as I got off Epona. I stiffened for a moment, then hugged her back, trying to make it as friendly and non-romantic as possible.

"Link! Where've you been, huh? You find any more monkeys?" Talo asked, referring to the monkey that had gotten him into so much trouble, and that had eventually led me to the Forest Temple, where I had found the first Fused Shadow for Midna.

"I'll tell you all later." I said, smiling at him and all the other children, who were staring up at me in awe. Ilia laughed, then turned to me with a sly grin.

"Come on. Let's go to the spring; we can talk privately there." She said flirtatiously, then took my hand and pulled me into Ordon Woods. I allowed her, but there was a storm of emotions inside. Part of me, however small, wanted to pretend that I liked her too, so that I wouldn't hurt her feelings. The considerably larger part of me wanted to yank my hand out of hers and say that my heart belongs to Midna and only Midna, and that she had best move on.

We got to the Ordon Spring, and Ilia sat down on a rock, bringing me down next to her.

"I've missed you so much." She said quietly.

"It's only been a month or two since we last saw each other." I said indifferently, referring to when I had gotten her memory back for her.

"It seems like years." She said, with a little too much emotion for my taste. "Link?"

"Yes?" I was wary of what she wanted to say to me.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Ilia took a deep breath, then looked down, doing a good imitation of shyness, though I knew her too well to think that she really was being timid.

"…I love you, Link. I've loved you since we were thirteen."

"Ilia, listen to me." I said after a pause. "I love you, too. You're my best friend, and I love you like a sister. You've always been like family to me, but I don't love you like…that."

"Why not?" Ilia asked indignantly.

"Because you are like family! That would be weird, and besides…" I trailed off.

"Besides what? What is it?" She was angry now.

"I already love someone."

"Who?! Who can you love more than a girl you've known for sixteen years?!"

"How many times must I tell you? Because that girl that I have known almost all my life might as well be my sibling. Midna, on the other hand…" I trailed off again, lost in my thoughts about her.

I had to get to the Twilight.

"What's so special about _Midna? _I'll bet that she's a forked tongued _snake." _Ilia said scathingly.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way. She gave up everything for the safety of our world and her people. Besides, you don't even know her." I snapped back. Ilia's eyes narrowed, and then she got up and stalked out of the spring. I put my head in my hands when she was gone. "Ordona?" I asked the spirit of the spring, my voice muffled by my hands.

"Yes?" She asked in a light, feathery voice.

"Is there a way to get back to the Twilight?"

"I know why it is you ask, Link. I must only warn you to be careful: love can make your feet go in a completely different direction than you wish them to, sometimes away from those that would bring you greatest happiness." I pondered her words for a moment, trying to contain the mounting excitement I felt inside. So there _was _a way back in!

"I understand. What must I do?" I asked, barely keeping my voice from quivering.

"Go to the princess of Hyrule. She will aid you from there." Ordona was talking about Zelda, the one who had helped me in defeating Ganondorf in his third form, the Rider, by using her Light Arrows.

I nodded, already making plans.

The seventh day of my return to Ordon, I packed up, planning to leave early in the morning. I had warned the village already that I would be leaving, and most of them had reluctantly accepted it.

Except Ilia, of course. Through her, the already hesitant children were begging me not to leave, but Beth and Colin shut up when I said "I'm going to rescue my true love." They were both big enough fans of fairy tales that they now thought that I was even more noble than before, which was fine with me. Both were still reluctant for me to go, but now they just wanted to come with me, as opposed to simply not wanting me to leave them. Talo, Malo, and Ilia were bigger problems, as Talo and Malo thought that I left enough times already, and Ilia was just plain angry at me.

"Why can't you just be happy, Link?!" She asked me furiously. "Why can't you learn to live with what you've got?" I was on my last nerve, between worrying about Midna and Ilia snapping at me every time she saw me.

"Because I know that there's more! I _love _her Ilia, and not like I love you. I have told you that, and my thoughts are not going to change."

"But--" She took a breath to begin ranting at me for the sixth time, but I cut her off.

"You don't know! You have no idea what she means to me! I swore to myself that I would get her back, and I'm going to uphold that promise!" I roared, angrily strapping my pack to my back. Then, in a slightly softer tone, "I need to go, Ilia. It's not a choice." Ilia looked like she wanted to punch me, but I turned and walked off.

Within days, I was within view of the castle, and excitement sped my feet up. I got there in about a half-hour, but then came the problem of getting Zelda's attention. I asked the guards when she would be available, and they said hours at least. Discouraged, I asked them if they would ask her, and they agreed, one muttering to himself "Never works. Idiots think that they're famous, the Chosen Hero or something. Ha! I wish I could tell my kids that…" His words trailed off as he entered the throne room. A second later, Zelda's voice rang out.

"What in Hyrule are you waiting for?! Let him in, let him in!" Thankfully not questioning her orders, the soldiers bustled out and shepherded me in. "Link! What brings you here?" Zelda asked when I was in and everyone else was out.

"Princess--" I began to say, but Zelda held up a hand.

"Please, Zelda. You bow to none but the Goddesses." She said serenely. I nodded my thanks.

"Zelda, I have asked Ordona about this, so I know it to be true, and she hinted that you knew more of…of getting back into the Twilight." Zelda raised her eyebrows, but otherwise didn't question my motives

"I do. I must ask, though, before I tell you. Are you sure that this is the correct path? Think carefully before answering, Hero." I nodded and did my best to ponder her words, but my thoughts kept drifting back to Midna and what she was doing. Finally, when I could think no more, I answered Zelda.

"I believe I am." She nodded.

"I will trust you. Be warned, however. Few who go into the Twilight can come back out without another's help. If I were to leave, be killed, injured, or anything that would deem me incapable, you will be stuck there. Do you still wish to go?" This time I didn't hesitate in answering.

"I do."

Zelda hesitated, but nodded, her eyes softening to the eyes of the Princess that had sacrificed herself to save my Midna, to the ones that had been just as disbelieving and furious as I had been when Ganondorf had shattered Midna's Fused Shadow crown in his hand.

I remembered the strength that had filled me, the rage that had boiled through my veins when I felt like I could fight no more. I remembered the warmth of Midna's tiny frame in my arms after she had made the castle accessible, not three hours prior to the final battle. I remembered the coldness and reserve in her eyes after the tear had slid down her cheek and the mirror was cracked beyond repair.

"Link?" Zelda asked softly. I looked up at her, and nodded.

"What must I do?"

Zelda instructed me to go to the Hidden Village and talk to Impaz, who would guide me from there.

"If you wish…" she said hesitantly. "I can warp you there." Zelda was clearly worried about what this would remind me of, and with good reason. My breath caught in my throat, and I merely nodded, as the spinning sensation of being warped nearly brought tears to my eyes.

I landed nimbly right in front of Impaz's house, the old woman that had way too many cats and had taken care of Ilia when her memory had been lost. I began to knock, only to see a gloved hand with archery guards on it extending in front of me. I flexed my fingers, and the gloved hand copied. My eyes traveled up my arm, seeing a long-sleeved tan shirt underneath a short green tunic.

"Thank you, Zelda," I whispered, then said a silent prayer to the Goddesses for giving me back my Hero's Tunic.

I knocked at the door, and the shriveled old woman opened it immediately, her twenty-something cats meowing and coming out to curl themselves around my ankles.

"Why, it's Link!" she exclaimed, standing aside to let me in. "How are you?" I shrugged, trying to be impassive.

"Actually…I was wondering if you knew of a way to get back into the Twilight. My old…companion…shattered the Mirror, you know," I said hesitantly, but she clapped her hands.

"Ah, yes. I thought so." Impaz turned and rummaged around in her house, while I shook my head in confusion when her back was to me. "Aha!" she exclaimed, coming up with a small orb in one hand, shadow swirling in it's depths. "Here," she said, carefully wrapping the sphere up in a cloth and handing it to me. It was around the size of my fist, but much heavier than it looked.

"What must I do?" I asked for the second time that day, and Impaz led me outside.

"Go back to Zelda and give this to her. She will guide you the rest of the way."

"That's funny," I muttered as I was walking away, Impaz having instructed me to warp using the little ball. "Zelda told me the same thing about you."

I warped back to the castle and explained everything to Zelda, whose brow creased, though she took the magic from me.

"Very well," Zelda murmured, then threw it onto the ground violently, where it shattered, and it's pieces were sucked into a black void. She gestured. "There you go. I will guard it, should you wish to return. In the meantime,"--Zelda smiled--"enjoy yourself."

I nodded and stepped into the void, again feeling the sensation that I never really got used to, of warping, and I landed lithely in a small courtyard, right in front of the palace.


	2. Reunion

Zelda instructed me to go to the Hidden Village and talk to Impaz, who would guide me from there.

"If you wish…" she said hesitantly. "I can warp you there." Zelda was clearly worried about what this would remind me of, and with good reason. My breath caught in my throat, and I merely nodded, as the spinning sensation of being warped nearly brought tears to my eyes.

I landed nimbly right in front of Impaz's house, the old woman that had way too many cats and had taken care of Ilia when her memory had been lost. I began to knock, only to see a gloved hand with archery guards on it extending in front of me. I flexed my fingers, and the gloved hand copied. My eyes traveled up my arm, seeing a long-sleeved tan shirt underneath a short green tunic.

"Thank you, Zelda," I whispered, then said a silent prayer to the Goddesses for giving me back my Hero's Tunic.

I knocked at the door, and the shriveled old woman opened it immediately, her twenty-something cats meowing and coming out to curl themselves around my ankles.

"Why, it's Link!" she exclaimed, standing aside to let me in. "How are you?" I shrugged, trying to be impassive.

"Actually…I was wondering if you knew of a way to get back into the Twilight. My old…companion…shattered the Mirror, you know," I said hesitantly, but she clapped her hands.

"Ah, yes. I thought so." Impaz turned and rummaged around in her house, while I shook my head in confusion when her back was to me. "Aha!" she exclaimed, coming up with a small orb in one hand, shadow swirling in it's depths. "Here," she said, carefully wrapping the sphere up in a cloth and handing it to me. It was around the size of my fist, but much heavier than it looked.

"What must I do?" I asked for the second time that day, and Impaz led me outside.

"Go back to Zelda and give this to her. She will guide you the rest of the way."

"That's funny," I muttered as I was walking away, Impaz having instructed me to warp using the little ball. "Zelda told me the same thing about you."

I warped back to the castle and explained everything to Zelda, whose brow creased, though she took the magic from me.

"Very well," Zelda murmured, then threw it onto the ground violently, where it shattered, and it's pieces were sucked into a black void. She gestured. "There you go. I will guard it, should you wish to return. In the meantime,"--Zelda smiled--"enjoy yourself."

I nodded and stepped into the void, again feeling the sensation that I never really got used to, of warping, and I landed lithely in a small courtyard, right in front of the palace.

* * *

"P-princess?" A young Twili boy asked. I looked up wearily from my dagger, with which I had been creating spells to strengthen it, killing time.

"Yes?" My voice sounded strange, even to me, as if I had seen much more than I ever wanted to.

"There is a…visitor. From the Light World." My head snapped up, and I abruptly stood, my imagination feeding my fantasies like kindle to a fire, thinking of Link. Of course, it couldn't possibly be him, but I knew that if I didn't hope, he was as good as dead. I followed the young boy out, and took my place on the intricately carved throne, waiting.

The sound of boots came from the entrance chamber, along with a glowing light that I had begun to miss so much. I hadn't realized how fond I had become of the Light World…or perhaps it was just it's inhabitants…one inhabitant, to be exact.

I shook myself, and kept waiting.

A boy, looking around my age, walked carefully into the throne room. He had hair like the wheat fields in the World of Light, and eyes like the light blue lakes that were absent in this world. He was wearing a green tunic, just like the Chosen Hero in the tapestry on my wall, and a sword with a purple hilt was strapped to his back…

It couldn't be.

"Link!" I almost shrieked, throwing myself off the throne and into his arms. He laughed, even as the guards gasped and murmured to each other how unladylike I was being, throwing myself at a complete stranger.

"It _is _courtesy for me to bow to you before this, you know that?" Link murmured, chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, what do you know about Twili customs? I greet everyone like this," I said sarcastically, and he laughed.

"And here I was feeling I was so special!" He faked sadness, and I chortled and hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, and he held me tighter.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I'm here now, so are you."

"But I never should've--" I began, but he cut me off.

"Midna." I could see how his eyes lit up as he said my name, however serious he was. "Must I say it again?" I shook my head, and then remembered something. I grinned and pulled him back to a room behind the throne, taking an object carefully wrapped in silk and unveiling it, being careful not to touch it where the silk wasn't around it. Link gasped.

"Is that…?" he asked, reaching a hand up and gently curling his fingers around it, also being careful not to touch. I nodded.

"Do you miss being a beast?" I asked, grinning slyly.

"I have to say I do," Link replied. "Do you mind?" I shook my head, and he lightly touched the Shadow magic, dropping to all fours and transforming into a wolf. I grinned, and touched it as well, reverting back to my imp form.

"Tada!" I exclaimed, and Wolf-Link barked, his tail wagging as I settled onto his back comfortably. He ran around the small room, finally transforming back into a human as I simultaneously did the same, rolling off his furry back.

Link was beaming as his fur disappeared, and caught me up in his arms.

"Actually, I _have _been missing that," he teased, catching a strand of my red hair and tucking it behind my ear. "And you look quite pretty like this, with your hair loose." I giggled, much the same way that I used to when I wanted to tell him something if he was in wolf-form.

He led me back to the throne room, one hand on the small of my back, and educated me on what was happening in Ordon. "Ilia's a bit angry at me, for obvious reasons. I know her, though. She'll come around, she always does," he said amongst other things, but I felt the familiar anger in the pit of my stomach when he spoke of her, even if he was indifferent about it.

I led him to my room where we could talk privately, and sat in his lap as I explained about the Twilight World, or what he didn't know about it.

Both of us were content to sit there forever, but that was before my older brother came.

"Awwww! Little Middy has a boyfriend!" he teased, chortling.

"Get _out _Faladir," I snarled.

"I can't be happy for my little sister?" he asked innocently.

"Sure. You have no right to tease me, though, when you yourself have no love life to speak of," I growled, which shut him up for a moment.

"So…what's your name, Light-freak?" he asked Link. I snarled, but Link shook his head at me.

"Link. Or you can call me Light-freak. I'm proud of both," he retorted, and Faladir narrowed his eyes.

"Witty, huh? You wouldn't last a second in a fight with me," he growled, and Link merely smiled.

"What are you willing to bet?" he asked slyly, and Faladir looked taken aback, though he recovered quickly.

"My sister. I win, you leave with your tail between your legs." Link snorted laughed at this, since Faladir didn't know that he actually _could _leave with his tail between his legs. "You win, I lay off and never tease you two again."

Link considered for a moment, and then nodded.

"It's a deal."

The fight took place in the courtyard behind the castle, and most of the Twili in the vicinity came to watch.

"I hope you know that I'm going to use magic whether you like it or not," my brother said coolly, and Link shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said indifferently, unsheathing his sword as Faladir did the same, magic in the other palm.

Link made it quite obvious that he was going to attack using his sword first, and Faladir get ready to accommodate him.

When I yelled for them to start, however, Link leapt into the air above my brother and shot him with his Hero's Bow as he did, landing in a crouch behind Faladir, who now had an arrow in his shoulder. He snorted and pulled it out, and Link showed no sign of surprise, but attacked him with his sword when Faladir was distracted.

It was quite surprising to many of the other Twili, who believed Faladir to be the best fighter in the Twilight, other than me. That Link was able to defeat him in less than a minute was groundbreaking, but he didn't flaunt it at all, instead walking calmly back to the palace, me at his side and following his example, Faladir fuming behind him.

"That was by far the most exciting fight in a long, long time," I said when we were safely back in my room, both of us looking out on the balcony.

"Must be pretty boring here, then," Link teased, laughing.

"Naw, just your attitude about it. That's what made it exciting,"

"Poor Faladir must feel so left out." I laughed with Link, and we sat in companionable silence until dinner, at which point I educated Link on how to dine with royalty.

After dinner, he went wandering after I told him that there was a ranch near the palace, eager to see if our horses were different than the ones in the Light World. I wanted him to be surprised, so I said nothing.

**

* * *

**

The horses were beautiful, neon blue and black, with Twili markings on them. I relished riding them, but I couldn't help missing Epona, who didn't have a bad bone in her body.

These, however, were nipping and bucking and fighting each other, so it was probably pure luck that I didn't get killed just trying to _mount _one.

I succeeded in rounding up all the goats--who were much like the horses, both in temperament and markings--and the stable hand paid me handsomely.

I walked back to the palace, whistling, and playfully knelt before Midna, giving her the money. "My lady," I teased, and she laughed, pushing the coins back toward me.

"Keep them. You can buy a lot with that." I shrugged and pocketed the money, and Midna began to pull me to her room, but a young boy stopped her.

"Princess, you have a visitor. She's from the Light World too," he said, his eyes darting to me. Midna nodded, then took my hand and walked briskly back to the palace to welcome the guest.

As soon as she came into view, we both gasped and pulled up short.

She was wearing a tan dress, and her hair was curled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a scowl the likes of which I had never seen on my best friend, and it intensified as her green eyes traveled down to our hands, intertwined.

Midna tried to pull away, but I kept her hand in mine, and walked forward to greet Ilia.

"Hey," I said hesitantly, remembering how shy I used to be before I had become the Chosen Hero and experienced what I had. That, and I had met Midna.

Ilia said nothing, only stared at our hands, her eyes flicking to my face and back. "If you don't mind my asking…why and how did you get here?" I asked, gaining confidence again.

"To bringyou _back_," Ilia snarled.

"No thanks. And how did you get here?" My voice had a touch of sarcasm, something that Ilia had clearly never heard before.

"Princess Zelda," she retorted.

"So you followed me."

"I might've."

"_Why?_ You knew perfectly well how unhappy I was, you remarked on it yourself! Why do you assume that I want to come back?" I asked, and Ilia jerked back as if stung.

"You…I…I loved you, Link!" she said angrily. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but Midna touched my hand lightly, gesturing to the room behind the throne.

"Soundproof," she murmured, and I nodded my thanks and walked to it, gesturing for Ilia to follow.

She shut the door behind her and rounded on me.

"How could you?!" she demanded, throwing her hands up.

"What do you mean 'how could you?!'" I replied angrily. "I told you that you were like a sister to me, and we've known each other long enough that you know I'm not going to change my mind, especially because I've loved Midna for a long time now!"

"You disappeared! Everyone in the village was worried sick about both of us, they told me! I wrote to my dad, I encouraged Colin, Beth, and Talo to do the same thing, but you did nothing! Just went traipsing off on your Hero duty, and completely forgot about everyone in Kakariko Village! All that mattered was getting little _Midna _back to the Twilight, the whole reason for this mess! Then you strolled back into Ordon in your ugly Hero's _Dress _and expect everyone to welcome you back with open arms! And they _did!_" she screeched, getting more and more red-faced.

"Do you think that I _forgot _about you?!" I roared, clenching my fists. "That I didn't _care _what happened to you or Kakariko Village?! Ilia, that was the first thing I did! I _could've _gotten Midna back to the Twilight and defeated Ganondorf, but I didn't! I traveled all over Hyrule, looking for the Hidden Village, for the Wooden Statue, trying to get that old quack of a doctor to give it back, only to realize that Louise stole it, and that it was stolen from _her! _So I went to Hyrule Field, and battled a bunch of skeletons, all for your stupid statue! And then what?! You get your memory back, you give me a horse charm, and then you _tell _me that I can do what I need to, that I shouldn't worry about you. So I didn't! Not for the most part, anyway.

"I couldn't get you all back to Ordon _because _of Ganondorf, because it wasn't safe for you! I went to the Twilight, after piecing together the Mirror, and defeated Zant, only to find that there was another person, who had been controlling _him! _Naturally, Midna and I went to Hyrule Castle to defeat Ganondorf and save Zelda. You're not going to get all mad at me for _that_, are you? I can have girls that are my friends other than you, can't I?" I asked sarcastically, and Ilia took a step forward.

"Of course not!" she yelled indignantly. "Because Princess Zelda is _human! _Not like that stupid Twilight creature, Midna! Her race is the whole reason for this!"

"Don't you _dare _insult her!" I screamed. "The Twili are _not _the whole reason for this, far from it! Ganondorf was a _Hylian! _He was a magic-using leader of a band of thieves! Ganon only controlled Zant because he was weak and miserable, since Midna's father hadn't chosen him as the heir to the throne, and for good reason! The Twili are the reason that this world didn't fall to chaos when Ganondorf first came to power! They gave the Goddesses more time to create the Chosen Hero!" Ilia clenched her hands into fists.

"So I suppose you think you're superior to everyone else, Mr. Chosen Hero!" she shrieked.

"You know I don't think that! If I thought that, I wouldn't have tried to save your memory, and just gone straight to Ganondorf! You might think about _thanking _me for helping you remember your name!"

"That wasn't really my fault, now was it?!"

"So? I still saved your butt from the Twilight," I replied coolly, trying a different approach. I didn't want to fight with Ilia, I was just frustrated that she couldn't see how much I really loved Midna, and she respected it even less.

"And you were the reason I lost my memory anyway," she answered, also calming down.

"Excuse me? _I _didn't bring Epona to the spring because of an injury on her leg that supposedly came from jumping fences. Colin followed you, since he volunteered to talk you into opening the spring. That's why he was captured as well, but I do take half the blame."

"I--" Ilia began to say, but a furious pounding on the door interrupted her. I crossed the room in three strides and opened it, and Midna was standing on the other side, out of breath and looking terrified. I gestured to Ilia and she followed as Midna explained what was going on.

"He…He's back!" she whispered, pulling me to the balcony with Ilia still following.

"What do you mean? Ganon? Or Zant?" I asked worriedly, not caring if Ilia heard or not; the time was long past to keep Hyrule in the dark about the evil that lurked within it.

"Ganondorf…" she said in a small voice. "But he's…so much darker." I knew that by this she meant that he was more powerful, and I quickly touched the shard of darkness, changing into a wolf and streaking through the land, Midna turning into an imp and riding on my back, directing me to where he was.


	3. Old Enemies

The Twilight was in an uproar. People were running and getting weapons, children were screaming, and Ilia was looking up in terror at a large silhouette on a cliff above us. The cliff was more like a long rock that protruded from the rock face behind it, but that only made it all the more harder to get to Ganon.

I bounded up the rocks like a mountain goat, smoothly changing into a human mid-stride so that I stood up walking, and Ganon turned to face me.

Most of the Twilight was watching us by now, and I saw Ilia standing where we had left her.

"Have you decided to join me, then?" Ganon asked smoothly, and my grip tightened on the handle of my sword.

"What do you want, and what evil power has given you the ability to return?" I growled, taking a step forward. Ganondorf smirked, and--instead of answering my question--turned to Midna.

"Ah, my dear princess," he purred, looking at her human form for perhaps the first time. "I rather thought that the curse suited you better, with your temperament."

"Be silent and answer the Hero's question," she snarled, and Ganon shook his head, clucking.

"Tut tut. I would think that a _princess _would have better manners than that, my dear Midna." Then he turned back to me and held up his hand. A Triforce was again on it, but this time it glowed a dark silver, instead of gold, like it had on mine and Zelda's hands.

"How…?" Midna asked, abandoning her angry guise for a moment. Ganon sneered.

"Your _Goddesses _are more of idiots than I thought," he said simply, and thunder boomed across the land. Ganon looked up at the sky and leered at the Goddesses, and then turned his palms up.

Fire sprouted from his hands, and grew until the flames were as tall as a bonfire. They did Ganon no harm, but Midna and I had to take a step back to avoid being scorched.

"None can control the elements except the Goddesses themselves," Midna snarled, and Ganondorf smiled again.

"But if one were to take a Goddess from her throne, then he would be blessed with her power," he smirked, holding up his silver Triforce again.

"You didn't…" I said slowly, remembering a legend that I had once heard, about how the Triforces of the Goddesses were a breathtaking silver, as brilliant as they themselves were. An enormous amount of power must have gone into _taking _a Goddess. I didn't even think it was possible.

"I suppose I know which one you stole," Midna spat, and Ganondorf turned to her in polite interest.

"Yes?"

"Din, the Goddess of Power," she hissed, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Very good, Midna. Yes, the Goddess of Power," Ganon replied, still keeping a mild tone.

I saw Midna look at me for a moment, and behind her back she conjured a glowing orb of black magic. I nodded once, and we both leapt at Ganondorf.

He was caught off guard, but only for a moment, and quickly summoned a ball of light, throwing it at Midna. I held my breath, looking at her in my peripheral vision, but she dodged, and I unsheathed a dagger, throwing it at Ganondorf. It sank into his thigh, and he roared, casting another ball of magic at me, though this time it was pitch-black.

I jumped out of the way, and then leapt at Ganondorf, buffeting him with my sword while dodging his magic and praying to the Goddesses for Midna.

She cast a ball of Twilight at him, using her Fused Shadows, and he was knocked backward, almost off the cliff. I dove at him, and we began a type of wrestling match of sorts, each of us trying to gain the advantage by being on top.

I finally leapt up, backing away, and then attacked Ganondorf again.

So quickly I wasn't sure if I had seen it, a smile flashed across his face, and he again made fire in his palms, but much quicker than before.

I flipped backward as a ring of fire shot up around Ganondorf, Midna's magic the only thing that could go through it. She fired off bolts of energy like crazy, but we were now at a severe disadvantage.

An orb of Light magic came speeding out of the fire, and Midna didn't have time to avoid it.

The incantation hit her squarely in the chest, and she fell, not moving.

"Midna!" I yelled, still fighting. Ganondorf smiled again, and stepped back into his ring of fire. A burst of Twilight magic rocketed out, but I blocked it with my shield, sending it back into the fire, where it disintegrated.

After fifteen minutes, I was beginning to get tired of dodging magic and trying to find a way into the fire. I saw magic coming toward me, and my tired muscles didn't get the shield up in time.

Pain lanced through my fingers, traveling up my arm and settling in my chest, where it intensified to levels I had never felt. I had the sensation of falling, and then everything went black.

"Link?" A quiet, hoarse voice woke me. I knew that voice like the back of my hand, no matter how quiet it was. I sat up, and felt the same mind-numbing pain in my chest and around my ribs. I gasped and almost fell back, but caught myself by throwing my hand back before I could hit the ground.

"Midna?" I asked, pushing myself up and gasping again, then walking slowly over and kneeling by her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so…" I helped her up, putting a hand on the rock-face to steady myself. She seemed okay, except for the fact that she was paler than usual, but nothing compared to when Zant had used Lanayru to attack her.

"You think everyone else is…okay?" I asked hesitantly, and she shrugged, wincing a bit.

"Shall we go and check?" I nodded, and touched the crystal of black magic, transforming into a wolf and relieving some of the pain in my chest and ribs. Midna carefully settled onto my back, and I started down the cliff.

We descended into ruin. Buildings were crumbling, and everywhere there were injured Twili. Midna's soft exclamation of sadness reached my sensitive ears as she looked upon the carnage.

Suddenly remembering something, I raced to the palace, ignoring my muscles shrieking in protest, and burst in, changing back into a human and quickly catching Midna before she could fall. She changed into a Twili as well, and I looked around wildly for Ilia.

"Ilia!" I yelled, and Midna joined in as we looked for her, shifting the ruins of the city and looking for a flash of tan pants or a white dress.

"Ilia!" Midna yelled, but it was with recognition. She had found her.

I raced over, and moved the last of the Twili metal out of the way. Some of it had probably fallen on her, as her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

"What do we do?!" I asked, and Midna shrugged helplessly.

"We might be able to get her to the healer…" she began, and I swooped down and scooped Ilia up.

"Where?" I asked, and Midna gestured to the north, leading the way to a strange woman with more markings on her skin than I had ever seen, even on a Twili.

She took one look at Ilia and turned, getting specific, pitch-black herbs and vials full of inky liquid, and then taking her from me and laying her on a bed.

"You are the Chosen Hero?" she asked quietly, and I swallowed.

"Yes."

"Then your time has come again. Go, and by the Goddesses, be _careful_. Princess, I must ask you to go as well. I will tend to this girl," she said, turning back to Ilia.

"I was going anyway," Midna said with a smile. The healer chuckled.

"I should've known. Now go!" We turned and ran out, but Midna slowed to a halt, her brow creasing.

"His presence is nowhere in this world…" she murmured. "Neither is Zant's…"

"Don't tell me they're both in the Light World?!" I asked in alarm, and she nodded weakly. "Then we need to go." I raced for the place where I came in, stepping into the void with Midna, our injuries all but forgotten.

"Link!" Zelda's hoarse voice sounded from her throne, and she stumbled forward. "Midna! Thank the Goddesses! Ganondorf--"

"We know," I cut in. "He hit the Twilight first." Zelda became quiet.

"How much damage did he do?" she asked quietly, and Midna answered.

"Everything collapsed," she said quietly. "Ilia almost died. The buildings are crumbling." Midna shook her head, and Zelda put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "Ganondorf went to Gerudo desert, if it helps." My head snapped up, remembering the legend that the Sages had told me.

"We have to go," I said quickly, and Midna nodded. "Thanks," I said to Zelda, and she nodded as well before Midna and I quickly warped to the Mirror Chamber.

"No!" she shrieked, but Ganondorf had already blasted one of the Sages off their pedestals, killing him instantly. I leapt at him, while the Sages cowered and Midna shot silver beams of magic at Ganon.

"Fight, dammit!" I yelled at the Sages, but they only cowered more. I yelled in frustration and stabbed Ganon's shoulder, and was repaid with magic hitting my stomach. Out of breath, I stumbled backward for a moment before leaping back into battle, but Ganondorf suddenly warped away. Midna snarled and began to warp after him, but one of the Sages stopped her.

"Please…" it said slowly. "He is too powerful…" Midna jerked her arm out of it's grasp.

"Oh, no he isn't," she hissed, and we both warped to Kakariko Village.

"Renado!" I yelled, and the shaman looked up. "Get back in with Luda! I'll explain later!" I had always respected Renado's sense, as he nodded and went back into the sanctuary.

"Good thing he knows when to swallow your pride," Midna murmured, and I nodded. We began to look for Ganon, but no sooner did we take a step forward than a bolt of magic burst out of the cave behind us, the one that led to the back of the spring. I had discovered it when I had first gotten bombs, as there had been two bomb-rocks blocking the entrance.

"Duck!" I yelled, and Midna obliged while I slashed the magic with my sword and sent it careening back into the darkness. "C'mon."

We walked in, me slashing magic every now and then and taunting Ganondorf in order to get him to come out of hiding.

"What kind of a Hylian are you?" Midna jeered. "You're a disgrace, hiding from a lowly _Twili_ and a Hylian half your size." That did it. Ganondorf exploded out of the water in the back of the spring, and I buffeted him with my sword, almost being knocked backward as we tried to keep him from entering the village.

The silver Triforce on his hand glinted, and suddenly Zant appeared at his side, cackling madly, and distracted Midna for a moment, who used her Fused Shadows to defeat him. Right after he fell, Ganondorf made a swooping motion with his hand, and Zant rose again.

I didn't know how long this went on, but my arm began to feel like lead and Midna's magic was getting weaker and weaker. She faltered, and Zant shot beams of energy at her, throwing her backward and onto the ground. He began to attack her again, this time with different magic, but I threw myself over her and felt the incantation hit me instead. Pain exploded in my back, and I knew no more.

* * *

I felt Link go limp, and I jumped up, filled with energy. That magic was for _me_, not him. He can't have…maybe Renado can save him…the Chosen Hero can't just…not when the world is in peril again…

I attacked Ganondorf first, absently keeping Zant away with my Fused Shadows, and--just as I was about to knock him down--he disappeared with Zant. I screamed in frustration and threw my dagger against the wall, and then hurried back to Link.

His Hero's Tunic was whole and clean, but that was only because of the magic put on it by the Light Spirits. I touched the shard of Twilight magic to him, and he transformed into a wolf, his gray fur crimson with blood.

I picked him up and carried him to the sanctuary, and Renado gestured for me to set him down. I obliged, and then walked out, not having the reserve to see his human form again.

Two days passed, and I spent that whole time sitting outside the sanctuary, fidgeting. Finally, Link walked out, with a tired-looking Renado after him. "Link!" I said, leaping up and hugging him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, and Renado smiled.

"Always good to see happiness repay your work," he said good-naturedly, and Link laughed.

"Thank you," he said. "We will do our best to repay you." Renado nodded, and Link transformed into a wolf, running to the spring and walking under the waterfall for a moment. I looked at Renado, who shrugged,

"I know of your power and his, and I will not tell a soul if my life depended on it," he murmured, and then walked back into the sanctuary as Link bounded back up to me, his tail swishing in contentment, spring water dripping from his fur.

"Hylians," I teased, shaking my head, then transformed into an imp and settled onto his back.


	4. Field Trip

We hit a roadblock, as we didn't know where to go next. Link suggested going to the Sacred Grove, to see if we could get Skull Kid to be serious for once, and it seemed as good an idea as any.

I warped us there, and transformed Link back into a human, following him as he walked calmly to the two statues that guarded the entrance to the Sacred Grove.

"Beast who calls to our hearts…" they said, though it was quieter than normal. "Save this world from evil…" Then both of them became immobile once more, and Link looked at me.

"That was strange…" he said softly. "Usually I'm supposed to guide them back to their original positions or something…" I shrugged.

"It can't mean anything good. Let's keep going," I replied, taking his hand. Link nodded and walked slowly into the true Sacred Grove, stopping next to the pedestal where the Master Sword once stood. He took a deep breath, and slammed the sword into it's place, where the whole thing glowed in breathtaking beauty.

Skull Kid appeared behind it, serious for once in his life. He looked pale, or as pale as a skeleton could be. His scarlet eyes were shadowed, and he looked near death.

"There is evil in this world…" he whispered, and then collapsed, disintegrating into silver dust. Link ran forward, kneeling by the creature that he had so often complained about and cursed.

"No…" he said in a hoarse whisper, sifting through the dust with his fingers. "Ganondorf doesn't know what he's done…"

"Din was the life-force of so many creatures…and Skull Kid protected Sacred Grove…" I said softly, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "We should stay here tonight." Link nodded, and I quickly warped out to find some food, while Link built a fire.

Dinner was a bony, thin rabbit and a couple of apples, along with some spring water. We went to bed early, not having the energy for anything else.

In the morning, Link and I warped to Ordon to see what we could do. Ganon seemed to have hit every area in Hyrule.

"Colin!" Link said as the little blonde child ran up to him and hugged him, crying. "What is it?" Link asked, kneeling down until he was at the boy's level.

"Beth…" Colin sobbed. "And M-malo…"

"What happened?" Link was alarmed now.

"This…man…came, and he…he," Colin began, but was too overcome with sobs to continue. Rusl walked up behind him and put a hand on his son's shoulder, and Link rose up to his level.

"What happened?" Link asked softly, and Rusl shook his head in dismay.

"Ganondorf, was it? Yes, I believe that was what he was called. He came and threatened all of us, said that he had captured a Goddess. None of us believed him, of course, but then--out of anger, I think--he…he killed Beth and Malo…" Rusl explained, and Link's mouth opened in an O of horror.

"I'm going to make him wish he was never born," he snarled, beginning to warp away, but I caught the sleeve of his tunic, holding him back.

"Wait! Let's see what else they have to say, and _then _you can make him wish he was never born," I said quickly, and Link paused, warring with himself.

"Fine," he said finally, turning back to Rusl. "Is anyone injured?"

"Not exactly. A couple of cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing serious. Mayor Bo is worried sick about Ilia, though. You two wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" Rusl asked, and we nodded.

"She's in the Twilight, being…tended to," I said uncomfortably, and the man turned his gaze to me.

"Is she injured?!" he asked in alarm.

"Ganondorf attacked the Twilight first, and one of the buildings…collapsed on Ilia. She'll probably be alright, our healer is quite good at these kinds of injuries…" I explained, trailing off. Rusl closed his eyes, his lips moving silently in a prayer, and then looked back at us.

"And what about you two? Were you injured?"

"Yes, but we're pretty much fine now. Or…I think we are," Link replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Rusl asked immediately, and Link hesitated.

"We were fighting Ganondorf," I replied, and the man turned back to me. "He has captured the Goddess of Power, Din, and is more formidable than ever before," I finished boldly, and his jaw dropped.

"So that is why creatures have been dying everywhere…" he said quietly, and Link raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Rusl sighed.

"All of the woodland creatures have been turning up lifeless, and at first we thought that it was a plague, but none of the villagers or children got sick, so many of us were confused," he said tiredly, and Colin came back up next to him and nodded.

"Talo found one first, it was a…a squirrel, and he brought it to Mr. Jaggle and Mrs. Pergie, and they talked to mom and dad, because by then all the grown-ups had been finding…dead animals all around, and they all talked about it," Colin explained, faltering when he began to speak of the perished woodland creatures. Link smiled understandingly and knelt next to Colin, saying something in a low voice to him. Colin hesitated, then he grinned, his whole face lighting up as he thanked Link profusely, then ran off and began animatedly chatting with Talo, who looked heartbroken, and devoid of his usual spirit.

At what Colin said, however, he looked up and at Link, who nodded, still smiling. Talo suddenly beamed, and they both raced over.

"Really? You will?!" Talo asked happily, and Link nodded. "You promise?"

"I promise," Link said, chuckling. They screamed in delight and ran off, slamming into everything and shrieking in their excitement.

"What in Hyrule did you say?!" I asked, smiling a little as well. Link shrugged and turned back to Rusl.

"Would you or Uli mind very much if I took Colin and Talo on a…field trip, of sorts? You would be very welcome to come as well, and Pergie and Jaggle," he said tactfully, looking down at Colin and Talo again and winking, which made the little boys try to hide their laughter as if they were part of an inside joke and race back into the houses, resuming slamming into the walls.

"Where would we be going?" Rusl asked, smiling at his son and Talo.

"Two places, actually. One of them is where an old fishy friend resides, Prince Ralis. The other we would need the Princess's consent to go to, which I think that she would be happy to give. Zora's Domain and Hyrule Castle."

Rusl's eyes widened, and a ghost of a smile tugged up the corners of his mouth.

"How would you get the Princess's permission? Bribing her? And how do you know the Prince of the Zoras?" he asked disbelievingly, laughing a little. Link shrugged.

"I wouldn't have to bribe her. I know Zelda well, and I know Prince Ralis because Midna and I helped him and his people after his parents were…executed," Link replied, smiling.

Rusl was staring openmouthed at his casual reference to Princess Zelda, and it took a moment for him to respond.

"And you are inviting us all to go with you?" he asked, smiling again.

"Only if you want to, of course," Link answered, nodding.

"Why, of course! I will talk to Uli, Jaggle, and Pergie about it."

"Wonderful." Link and I politely excused ourselves as Rusl walked over to talk to his wife and Talo's parents, and we went to the spring to secretly warp and get Ralis and Zelda's permission.

We went to Zora's Domain first, and Prince Ralis was elated to see us.

"Link!" he said, leaping from his throne and catapulting into Link in a most un-prince-like gesture. Link laughed and hugged him back, and Prince Ralis drew away, now embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, smiling. "Is it a crime to get to know your subjects?"

"I suppose not…" Ralis replied, and then his gaze fell on me. "Who is this?"

"Midna," the Hero replied with a hint of pride in his voice. "She was actually helping you all as much as I was."

"Was she now?" Prince Ralis answered, smiling and not questioning Link, as absurd as his statement seemed. "Well then, it is wonderful to meet you." He held out his hand, and I shook, for the first time feeling the slick, damp skin of the Zoras.

"The pleasure is all mine," I answered, smiling. "Did Ganondorf…do anything to this area of Hyrule?" Ralis shook his head.

"We…lost many guards, but he could not succeed in actually destroying our domain. My people are very…protective of our architecture, as you may have seen. We take great pride in our ability to carve stone. My mother, especially, was very gifted at such things," he replied, his voice almost wavering. I saw remorse in Link's eyes as he knelt next to Ralis and embraced him, seeing the tears swimming in the Prince's eyes.

"Would you like to see some of your old friends?" he asked, smiling slightly. "Colin and Talo would like to see the Zora's Domain, as do their parents." Ralis looked up, smiling slightly.

"Ah, yes. I remember them perfectly," he said, and Link laughed.

"Then we will be there soon," he replied, and then stood. Ralis nodded, smiling, and saw us off as we both warped to Hyrule Castle.

The soldiers immediately recognized Link, for some reason I couldn't comprehend, and shepherded him quickly in, looking fearfully up at Princess Zelda, though she laughed.

"Relax. I didn't scold you that much, did I?" she asked good-naturedly, and they shook their heads, looking slightly less afraid, and backed out. "Hello Link, Midna," the Princess said, greeting us. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could bring some of the residents from Ordon here, on sort of a field-trip. They are all in need of something uplifting, after the…the death of Malo and Beth," Link replied, and then added, "If you weren't too busy, of course."

"Oh, not at all! It has actually been a bit discouraging for us here, so I think a visit from a couple of lively children and adults would do us all good," Zelda replied, smiling. "When should we expect you all?"

"I can't say. We're going to see Prince Ralis first, and then we will come here," Link answered, inclining his head.

"Perfect. Thank you, Midna, Link. Safe journeys, and may the Goddesses be with you," Zelda said, and we left, warping back to Ordon Spring.

Colin smacked into Link with a bear-hug as soon as we entered the village, and Talo catapulted into me, beaming. I laughed and picked him up, swinging him onto my shoulders.

I had never been good with children, nor had I ever been much of a child myself. I had been forced into ruling at a young age, when my mother had died and my father had needed someone to run the castle while he was out fighting. I had learned everything the hard way, and had never really gotten to have a childhood. Not that Link's own early years were much better, or even Colin and Talo's.

"Midna?" Link asked, and I shook myself and turned toward him. "Ready to go?"

"Of course," I replied, and instructed everyone to form a chain, everyone touching someone that was in contact with me, and I warped us to Zora's Domain.

"Midna! Link!" Prince Ralis exclaimed, and then caught sight of Colin and Talo. They all screamed and ran for each other, forming into one tangle of legs and arms and hands.

Rusl, Jaggle, Uli, and Pergie all chuckled, and Prince Ralis detached himself to come and greet them.

"We can't exactly show them the Temple, though that is our greatest structure…" Ralis said to Link and I, absently waving to the Zora guards as he walked past them, to which they bowed and resumed their posts. "What about the waterfalls?"

"That sounds good," I replied, shrugging. "And then we could go to the mother-and-child rocks or something…" Ralis nodded enthusiastically.

"And we could--only if you all want to--go to Snowpeak, now that it is devoid of monsters, and the Yetis would be very happy to share their mansion for lunch."

"Great! It was pretty cold, but that probably won't be a problem," I answered, and Ralis's eyes brightened as he raced back to tell the others our plan.

Link and I walked to the spring, giving them time to chat, and sat with our feet dangling over the outcropping over the water.

"What's your story?" he asked suddenly, and I jumped.

"What do you mean?"

"Your childhood. I never knew much about it, just what happened before I met you."

"…Oh. Well, my mother died when I was ten, and so I had to take charge of the palace in her place. Father died shortly after he had officially chosen me as Queen, when I was around sixteen. Zant--as you probably know--wasn't very pleased with this, and Ganondorf found him that very night, the night of Father's death," I said hesitantly, and Link nodded.

"Go on," he said gently, draping an arm over my shoulders.

"So Zant…cursed me, though he didn't know to take away my last Fused Shadow, the one I wear as a headpiece, so I still had some power, to levitate and use magic and everything, but I was still…well, an imp."

"A very cute imp at that," Link interrupted, and I laughed.

"I glad you think so. I got used to it, after awhile. I was even sad when I regained my Twili form, that I wouldn't be able to bounce around or levitate or blow things up with my hair," I chuckled, continuing. "Anyway, I kind of wandered for a couple of months, and--to an extent--I even tried to stop Ganondorf from expanding the Twilight, but he was much too powerful for me, with only one Fused Shadow. I was in the middle of that…when I found you. No more than seventeen, a ranch-hand had supposedly wandered into the Twilight, but then you turned into a wolf, the 'divine beast' that had been talked about so many times in the legends of the Twili.

"So I followed you. The Twilit Messenger dragged you to a cell, and I waited until you woke up before freaking you out." Link laughed.

"And I'm glad you did. I would've missed it otherwise," he said, chuckling. I laughed as well, and then went on with the story.

"I'm pretty sure I confused you for awhile, being all mysterious, but I was afraid you wouldn't help me if you knew what I really wanted. So I kept you in the dark for awhile, but I'm sure you figured it out, being the Chosen Hero and all. That's really it. You know what happens from there, don't you?"

"Of course!" Link said indignantly. "I don't think that it would be very easy to forget, much as I used to try."

"I'm not the only one, then. I really am sorry, I shouldn't have--" I began, but Link held a hand up.

"First of all, there's nothing to apologize for. Second, I think that the kids are ready for their expedition."

We got up and walked out of the spring, seeing three very excited-looking kids, even if one of them was the host. A lump formed in my throat as I thought of all the things mere children had to go through, all because of one being. Me, Link, Ralis, Colin, Talo, Malo, Beth, Ilia…


	5. The Gerudo Lands

I shook myself, and Link and I began to follow Prince Ralis as he animatedly chatted about the architecture, when it was built, how it was built, and what he remembered of it from when he was a toddler, all from a ten-year-old's point of view.

Even the adults were interested, except for Jaggle, who was rather rude as he pointed at a random Zora and said "Oi! They have gills, don' they?"

Link and I silently detached ourselves from the group, deciding to have some fun for once, and headed for Fyer.

"Hey fella' and lady!" he said as we got over to him, laughing behind our hands. "How would ya' like to try this new cannon that we got? Much smoother ride, get's you there quicker, but…you've gotta' pay." Link nodded and took out a yellow and blue Rupee, giving Fyer fifteen altogether.

He clapped his hands and stepped aside, letting us enter the cannon. What Fyer _didn't _expect was that we would _both _get in the cannon at the same time, and one more surprise we had for him.

He shrugged and said nothing, though I could tell that it confused him, and now Link and I were struggling to hide our fits of laugher.

The familiar, extremely annoying music came from outside, and then we were suddenly blasted into the air, landing right on target in Falbi's house. I suddenly snorted laughter, which cracked Link up, and we stumbled down the ladder, half-falling, half-climbing.

"Hi!" Falbi said enthusiastically from his perch on the platform that hung out over Lake Hylia. "How would you like to try 'Fyer and Falbi's Water Fantastication Ride'? Next up, ONE BIG GUY and ONE TWILI GAL. Just two, right?" Link nodded, and paid for both of us as Falbi stepped aside. "Have fun!"

"Wait," Link said quietly as I began to pick up a Cucco. "I've got something better." He warped off, coming back in a moment with two golden Cuccos.

"Nice!" I said appreciatively, and we took off, getting ready for our inside-joke that we had been cracking up about earlier.

I used magic to propel us both into the air, and we spun in circles gaining altitude and then falling again, watching both Falbi and Fyer's eyes pop as we swooped past them, cheering, and then flew over Gerudo Desert, coming back and surprising Colin, Ralis, Talo, Jaggle, Pergie, Rusl, and Uli, all of whom laughed and clapped a couple of times, watching us do Cucco-acrobatics in the air thanks to my magic. Link whooped as he flew past Plumm, the colorful little bird, who squawked and yelled, "Plumm has no need to speak with humans!"

I skimmed low over the water, watching the Zoras do flips out of the water around me, and then carefully landed us both right onto the top spinning platform of the floating island in the middle of the lake, where we shared the Orange Rupee and Link gave the Piece of Heart directly below it to me, and then we both swam back to the rest of the party.

They laughed and complimented our flying skills, at which point Fyer wandered over and said, "It was all me. Our new cannon enhances your body so that you can fly where you want to. The Beta charging was fifteen Rupees, but it's now fifty."

Link and I burst into laughter at this, while the rest of the people--except Ralis--seemed confused and a bit interested.

"Actually, that was _me_," I amended him, demonstrating by flinging Fyer into the air by his ankle with my magic.

He quickly corrected himself, offering to give me all his money, his Cuccos, anything I wanted, if I would just let him down.

I obliged, smiling, and Fyer waddled off, muttering to himself.

"Well, shall we head to the palace now?" Link asked, and everyone but Prince Ralis agreed. He looked crestfallen, and Link smiled. "Did you think that you wouldn't be invited to come? I'm sure one of your advisors can watch over the domain for the hour that you're gone?" Ralis beamed with Colin and Talo, and they all began running around the lake, slamming into whatever there was to slam into.

The adults laughed, and the children eventually came back, breathless and excited. I laughed and warped us to Hyrule Castle, landing right outside the palace.

**~Link~**

"Link! Midna!" Zelda yelled, as we appeared amidst the chaos around Hyrule Castle. A strand of hair had come loose from her braid and was hanging next to her face, which was pallid and nervous. "Ganondorf--"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence. At that moment, a flash of light appeared in the room, and everyone froze as the castle walls shook, the ground beneath us trembling with the force of Ganondorf's entrance.

He opened his palm, and an orb of black magic sped toward Zelda. She whipped her sword out, just as the black magic collided with another sphere, one with red highlights swirling in the dark interior, stopping Ganondorf's magic in midair.

I looked over, to see Midna with another ball of magic in her hand, her lips pulled back from her teeth in a gesture that reminded me very much of her imp-form.

"Try…that…again," she snarled at Ganondorf, who smirked.

"Gladly," he said mildly, smiling at her, and then let another orb of magic fly from his palm.

Midna let her own magic loose, but his incantation was faster, and it again raced toward Zelda. Almost without thinking about it, I whipped my dagger out and flicked my wrist, sending it speeding toward the magic and hitting the middle just before the incantation hit Zelda, who had also raised her sword. The dagger pinned the magic to the wall, and Ganondorf closed his palm, making the orb disappear, though the dagger remained levitating, and floated lazily back to my hand. He had a slightly calculating expression on his face as he asked calmly, "Where did you get that dagger?"

"I don't see how _you _have a right to know," I growled, putting the blade back in it's sheath.

"Now, now, I only want to know where you got it," Ganondorf said mildly, raising his eyebrows and conjuring an orb of magic, looking straight at Colin and beginning to direct the magic toward him.

"It was my father's," I finally said, unsheathing my sword in case I needed to protect Colin, even though I had told Ganon what he needed to know.

"Ah, yes. I remember that dagger now. Calanon and Sienna, was it?" Ganondorf answered, though there was an undercurrent of anger in his voice. My grip tightened on the hilt of my sword at the mention of my parents.

"What about them?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice level and calm.

"I had wondered where Calanon's dagger had gone. Idly, of course. Your parents were never a match for me, and I see that the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"They defeated you once, and almost did it again," I snarled, past caring that no one else knew what we were talking about, save perhaps Midna and Zelda.

"Oh, no. They were under my thumb long before you were born," Ganon replied, absentmindedly turning the ball of magic over and over in his palms.

"Then why didn't you kill them earlier, and save yourself the trouble of having another Hero?"

"Because that would've been much less painful for you all, wouldn't it? I am sure that you remember what I said quite recently. 'Their anguish was my nourishment.' As is yours, and the pain of all of those around you," Ganondorf answered, and then looked up at a snarl from Midna.

"You…you…" she growled, her hands trembling. "Do you even realize what you've _done_?!"

"That depends on what you are talking about, my dear _princess_," Ganondorf said, sneering the last word. "Calanon and Sienna, the Twili, Din, or Hyrule?"

"_Everything!_" Midna yelled, losing control. "My mother, Link's parents, the _Goddesses_! You have ruined them all!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I have simply bent their power to my will," Ganondorf answered calmly. "You see, I have discovered a way to take one's power as my own. That is how I have been growing in power all these years, though I must say that some have more power than others. Din was a very formidable source of power, but Calanon, Sienna, and Luxie were rather disappointing." My hands clenched into fists, and I saw Midna's anger flicker at the mention of Luxie, who I could only assume to be her mother.

"Only because Din is a Goddess," she snarled, taking a step forward. I caught Midna's gaze for a fraction of a second, and she minutely dipped her head. We both looked at Zelda for a moment, who unsheathed her sword behind Ganondorf and suddenly leapt onto him, just as I attacked him from the front and Midna shot bolts of magic at the sides. "Out of the way!" Midna yelled at the villagers, who hurriedly backed away as Ganondorf spun, lashing out with his sword and almost catching Zelda, who ducked just in time.

I threw my dagger, and it sped toward Ganondorf, narrowly missing. The strange thing was, it stayed in the air, and doubled back, beginning to almost chase Ganon as Zelda, Midna, and I fought him.

A smile flashed across his face so quickly I wasn't sure that I had seen it at all, but he kept fighting normally.

His hand lashed out, and his fingers curled around Zelda's sword, yanking so quickly that she didn't have time to let go, and flung her into the wall, where she slid to the floor, unmoving.

"Zelda!" Midna yelled, though she couldn't detach herself from the fight. Ganondorf smiled again, and his fingers grasped another blade, though this time it was my dagger, and he stopped it in midair.

"Now I will show you how I can bend her power to my will," he growled, smirking, as a silvery mist came from his palms, though it was duller and closer to black than silver.

What was left of the Goddess of Power wrapped itself around my dagger, and I swore I saw an angry, elegant, heartbroken face flash in the mist as it suddenly contorted, snapping my dagger in half as if it were no more than a twig.

I made a conscious effort to keep my face impassive, my voice silent, and my sword still as the mist disappeared and the two pieces clattered to the ground.

Ganondorf gave a harsh laugh, and then disappeared, leaving the room completely silent and emptied of citizens and soldiers.

Without a word, Midna bent down and picked up the two pieces, handing them cautiously to me. I silently took them and pocketed the broken dagger, walking quickly over to Zelda and paying no attention to the villagers, not really caring what they thought of me now.

Midna lightly took her wrist and put her finger on the vein, her brow creasing.

"Her pulse is hardly there…" she said quietly. "And it's slowing."

I looked numbly back at Rusl and the villagers, saying, "Can you make sure that Prince Ralis gets safely back? We will warp you there, and then you must go back to Ordon and make sure than everyone is protected." Rusl nodded, and I warped them away.

Midna transported Zelda to Kakariko Village, saying, "We don't have time to go with her."

I nodded, not speaking, still too disconsolate that I felt my father's broken spirit in my pocket.

Midna and I warped to the Sacred Grove again, and the silver dust of Skull Kid lay where we had left it. Without a word, I withdrew the two pieces of the now-worthless dagger and placed them in the shimmering powder. Midna solemnly watched, now following me as I walked to the true Sacred Grove and stopped dead in my tracks.

The once lush and green area was blackened and burned, the broken staircase charred and crumbling even more. The only two areas that were undamaged were the pedestal on which the Master Sword used to stand and the lone door, leading to the Temple of Time, which stood tall among the ruins.

I walked forward silently, running my fingers over the stone and gently pushing open the door, expecting to see what the Sacred Grove looked like hundreds of years ago, but only saw a reflection of myself, standing in front of the door. My tunic was black, my sword gray, and my eyes were scarlet, a kind of madness flickering in my irises.

I looked quickly away, and then back again, seeing now a young man in a green tunic and purple sword, with deep blue eyes, the reflection I was used to. "Link?" Midna asked softly. "What's wrong?" I stood aside, wondering what she would see, and she looked and gasped.

"The door stopped working!" Midna exclaimed, obviously not seeing an evil, insane version of her. I nodded, deciding not to tell her.

"Skull Kid protected it and kept it in good repair. By destroying Sacred Grove, Ganondorf also destroyed the Temple of Time," I explained quietly, and Midna sank to the ground, putting her head in her hands.

"What are we going to do?" she moaned, and I put my arm around her, being careful not to look at the door, though--when my eyes did flicker to it--I saw the same horrible reflection, the blood-red eyes and black tunic. I turned away, and Midna buried her face into my chest, distracting me for a moment. I comforted her, warping us away and to Gerudo Desert, looking for Ganondorf. Midna stood up and walked slowly over to the mirror frame, tracing a hand over it and sighing. "He might be in the Twilight," she suggested, and I shook my head.

"Ganondorf has already destroyed it, remember? He needs the light world," I said quietly, staring at the place where the Mirror of Twilight used to be, seeing something completely different. A golden tear, floating toward it… "Midna?" I asked, and she turned to me.

"What is it, Link?"

"Can you repair the Mirror of Twilight?"

"I suppose. Why?"

"You'll see."

Midna nodded and put her palm on a precise place, letting silver magic flow out of her palm and melt into the shape of a mirror, settling into the Mirror of Twilight. I knew what to do, and hurried to it, looking into the glass and hoping I wouldn't see my reflection again.

The surface of the mirror rippled like a pool of moonlight and showed a very strange scene.

Ganondorf was yelling at someone from atop a golden throne, a woman that looked a lot like him, like a Gerudo. She had dark hair in thick curls cascading down her back, and golden eyes, just like Ganondorf's. Both their skin was pitch black, and her clothes were of an exotic style, bangles on her arms and pants that were loose on her long legs, her shirt stopping halfway down her torso and showing her stomach.

She spat something in a strange language, and the surface of the mirror blurred, and when it was clear we could hear what they were saying.

"What were you thinking?!" Ganondorf roared, and the woman jerked forward, her manacles yanking her back. She was chained against a wall, and hating every second of it.

"You have gone too far, Ganondorf!" the woman hissed. "As the young Twili, Midna, said, do you know what you've done?! The Chosen Hero is the key to our success, and you taunt him and his betrothed. On top of that, you _capture _one of their Goddesses!"

"The Twili is not his betrothed! Now that I have captured Din, we do not need the Hero! Her power is enough to last us ages!" Ganondorf bellowed, and the woman yanked against her chains again.

"And what happens when those ages run out?! When you drain Din of every last drop of power she has?!

"Don't tell me you are developing a compassion for something of Hyrule, are you, Thalia?" Ganondorf sneered. The woman pulled her lips back from her teeth.

"Anyone would, after what you've done to it! I may hate the Hylians and the Twili and everything in between, but even I would not do such a thing to them!" Thalia snarled.

Ganondorf flicked his wrist, and out of nowhere came a dagger, speeding toward the female Gerudo, who couldn't avoid it, and it pierced her chest. She fell limp against her chains, and Ganondorf snapped his fingers, saying, "Take her away."

I stepped back from the mirror just as Midna stepped forward and plunged her hand at the mirror before the image disappeared. Her palm sank into the pool of light, and it began to pull the rest of her body in, but she grabbed my shoulder to steady herself.

"We need to go," Midna said seriously, and I nodded, brushing my own fingers against the mirror and pulling both of us in.

We both landed nimbly in a strange place. Not yet Light, and not yet Twilight.

I walked forward, taking Midna's hand and keeping her close to me. She looked around warily, but my eyes had already centered on a lone building a length away.

I pointed it out to her, and she nodded, changing into her imp form and settling onto my back as I padded toward it, going at an angle so that I wouldn't be seen by whatever guards were around the place.

Although it took an agonizingly long time, we reached the building, and found it to be a palace. As I walked in, I realized that it was the same place that the young female Gerudo had been killed by Ganondorf.

I changed back into a human, feeling a tingling in my bones, the same I felt just before I turned into a wolf, but I was still human. Midna changed into a human and fidgeted a bit, as if she couldn't get used to the prolonged sensation either.

We walked inconspicuously forward, my eyes darting around and looking for any sign of imminent danger, and stumbled upon the same room that the mirror had shown us, but Ganondorf was now arguing with a male Gerudo, instead of Thalia. He roared something in his native language, and the man yelled back, gesturing wildly and swooping down to pick up the dagger that had killed Thalia.

Their voices were blocked out for a moment, and when they returned, we could hear what they were saying as if they were speaking in Hylian or Twili.

"I agree with Thalia, even more so now that she is dead by your hand!" the man yelled, his golden eyes swimming with tears. Ganondorf smirked and mocked the Gerudo as he said, "Did it really effect you that much? What have I trained you all to do?"

"To not love," the man snarled.

"Exactly. You will lose them on the battlefield, to injuries or poison, anything. There is no point to love but to weaken yourself. Take the Hero or the Twili, for example," Ganon paused, and we tensed, hearing him talking about Midna and I. "They loved each other, and then she left, and what happened to both of them? I saw it myself: they could do nothing, couldn't fight, and were completely useless. Wouldn't that take the point out of being a fighter and a warrior?" he asked, and the man's lips pulled back over his pointed teeth as he growled.

"And not to love takes the point out of being a warrior. If you love nothing, why should you fight for it?" he inquired, and for once Ganondorf looked taken aback. Only for a moment, as he recovered quickly, and then noticed us, giving a good excuse not to reply. He leapt off the throne, landing nimbly on the ground twelve feet below, and walked over to the pillar, his cloak billowing behind him, while the male Gerudo watched with guarded curiosity.

He grabbed Midna by her throat and began to lift her into the air, but I whipped my sword out and laid it over his wrist, an unspoken threat in my eyes. He dropped the Twili, and she landed in a crouch, standing up and straightening her clothes.

"Why are you here?" Ganondorf growled, the other question in his voice clear enough: How did you _get_ here?!

My anger boiled up from last time, thinking of the broken dagger in the ashes of Skull Kid, the anger that I had so carefully contained like both of my parents had taught me when I was younger, before they left. I smiled inwardly as I remembered the story.

"Why do you _think_?!" I snarled. "That we go traipsing around your palace in our free time, and we decided that we would drop in for a visit?" Ganondorf growled deep in his chest, and still the male Gerudo watched with impassiveness, his hands clasped behind his back.

Ganondorf stepped back and smirked, laughing harshly.

"Are you two going to be as weak as Noda here? Just because his little mate his dead, he tries to attack me," he said coolly, and I took a step forward, my hand going to my sword, but Midna but her hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"I don't see him as weak," she retaliated. "He is watching quite calmly, in fact. Do you call that weak, Ganondorf?" Midna asked quietly, and anger sparked in Ganon's eyes.

"Of course I do. Just like you called Zant weak, and yet he killed your sister, the mighty Valencia," Ganondorf sneered, and Midna's eyes widened at the mention of the sister that she never knew about.

"He…but Father…" she whispered, and Ganondorf's smirk grew wider as he turned away from us and back to his throne. Rage boiled in my veins, and I leapt forward, whipping the Master Sword out and almost catching Ganon unaware.

He spun, magic in hand, and I flipped in the air, narrowly missing the incantation cast at me. Midna jumped into combat with me, and Noda snarled as he joined us, though he was actually fighting on Ganondorf's side, instead of on ours, and so both sides were equal in power.


	6. The Road of Silver

Noda snarled and went for Midna as Ganondorf went for me, and--acting on a split-second decision--I leapt in front of her, shoving the Gerudo away with the flat of my sword.

"Stay _away _from her," I growled, and he smirked. I didn't know what was wrong with him: he had, apparently, just lost his mate, and now he was trying to defend the being that had taken her life!

I focused my attention on Ganondorf, and successfully knocked him the ground, at my mercy. But Ganon smiled and warped out of existence, leaving Noda alone. As soon as he did, uncertainty flickered across the Gerudo's face, and he stopped fighting, stepping backward with a look of confusion. Midna seemed to know what was going on, and stopped fighting as well, stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," she murmured. "His power affects us all." I realized that Ganondorf had been controlling Noda, which explained his change of temperament when we had begun fighting. Noda shook his head, as if trying to clear it, and leaned against the wall, letting out a sob and burying his head in his hands.

"She was the only one with the courage to stand up to him…I tried to talk her out of it, but she was…she said that she wouldn't let him do this anymore…she was willing to die if it would open his eyes…" Tears ran down Noda's face, and I was given a painful reminder of how I had felt when Midna had left. I saw in her face that she was thinking the same thing. Noda looked up at us and said quietly, "Can you stop him?"

"We did it once before," I replied confidently, though I was anything but. "I don't see why we can't do it again, since both Midna and my power has grown with Ganon's. Zant isn't even here this time, so it should be easier."

"Zant?" Noda asked, and Midna explained. He nodded, and said, "There's been another man in…Ganondorf's magic." I could tell that he had a hard time speaking the name. "And a woman…"

"What did they look like?" I asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

"I can show you, if you like," Noda replied, and I nodded hesitantly. He cast out a cloud of magic, which rippled in the slight breeze and fogged over, clearing. "He spends most of his time in there, and we found out what he was doing once," Noda continued, but went silent when the magic cleared to reveal an image, of Ganondorf speaking with two beings. He moved slightly, and their faces came into view.

I gasped as a flood of memories came rushing back, memories that I had almost forgotten. Playing catch with Leo in my old village, the searing pain in my hand when the symbol of the Goddesses had appeared on it, eavesdropping on the two beings that I was seeing in my enemy's magic, seeing her tears and his comforting arms wrapped around her shoulders. A broken dagger, a shard of starlight.

My parents.

I took a hesitant step forward, and the magic disappeared. I almost cried out in disappointment, and caught sight of Noda staring at me. "Do you know them?" he asked.

"I…they're my parents," I whispered, and I saw his look of surprise.

"You are their son?!" I nodded mutely. Noda almost laughed. "I must say I am quite surprised. They are very…angry at Ganondorf for deceiving you,' he said good-naturedly. It took a moment, but then it clicked.

"Deceiving me?" I asked blankly. Midna was just as confused.

"Yes," Noda said, and paused. "They are alive, but barely. Your father is the one that argues the most. Your mother takes much of the…punishment."

Anger flared up in me as I growled, "Punishment?"

"Calanon is considerably stronger than Sienna, being able to…withstand more, so Ganondorf threatens Sienna when he argues. Both your parents are quite cunning, but it will take more than that to escape Ganondorf's magic," Noda replied slowly, and then gestured. "Come. I will show you."

He led us to a room in the back of the palace, stealthily entering and apparently disguising us with magic. Ganondorf wouldn't have noticed anyway; he was too busy arguing.

He was yelling in the Gerudo language, and a familiar voice was responding in kind and quite fluently. Ganondorf raised a hand and opened his palm, letting magic flow from it and through the wall of magic, around Calanon and to the corner of the cell that he was in. He snarled and jerked forward, and Ganondorf walked away, leaving the magic. "That's odd," Noda murmured. "He doesn't usually leave it like that…"

"Let's just say that the Goddesses of our world are very generous," I replied quietly, and took a hesitant step forward, squeezing Midna's hand for reassurance. She smiled encouragingly at me, and led the way to the magic. My father was helping a woman up, and I gasped softly as I recognized my mother, pallid and thin.

At my almost silent exclamation, she looked up, and her dull blue eyes brightened to a crystalline blue, the exact shade of my own.

"Calanon…" she whispered, and he looked up, straight at me.

"Impossible," he murmured, walking forward with my mother. "Link…" he trailed off, and Midna rolled her eyes playfully and elbowed me.

"Well, go on," she said. "Or shall I force you?" I looked down at her and rolled my eyes as well, and she smiled impishly.

I stepped forward, toward the mirror that Ganondorf had been casting his magic onto, and met the eyes of my father, who broke into a grin.

"By the Goddesses, Link! It _is _you!" he said jovially, and another wave of memories crashed over me, memories that I didn't even know I had. Sienna walked forward slowly, pressing her palms against the glass. They turned white, as if she was pushing her hands against a window that I was standing on the other side of.

"I can't believe it…" she whispered. Her eyes darted to Midna and Noda, and her eyebrows went up. "And who is this young Twili? It wouldn't happen to be Midna, would it?" Sienna asked, smiling, and Midna started.

"I was starting to think that you wouldn't recognize me," she chided, and Calanon laughed.

"I don't think we could very easily forget. Little six-year-old, ordering her parents around," he replied, chuckling. "You have found quite a fine match, Link." I smiled, having gotten over my shock.

"That I have. Her magic has proved to be quite entertaining, as well," I replied, looking at her and smiling. She laughed.

"And how have you figured that out?" Sienna asked, and I began to reply, when Ganondorf's footsteps echoed down the hall.

I began to turn away from them, but turned back and asked, "How do I find you?" I knew that they were trapped, wherever that was, and I intended to get them back. Sienna looked mournful for a moment before answering.

"Follow the Road of Silver," she answered, and the image wavered and disappeared. Noda hid us all just as Ganondorf walked in, and we slipped out the door.

Noda led us out of the palace and pointed north, where something glimmered in the distance.

"That is the Road of Silver that your mother was talking about, but more commonly referred to as the Xaliau, in our language."

"How would that help us? Knowing it's name in your language, I mean," I said curiously, and Noda shrugged.

"The road has power. If you speak it's name, it will assist you. Providing you asked for assistance, of course. Nayru created it, with the help of her sisters," the Gerudo replied vaguely, and Midna nodded.

"We have legends of the Xaliau in our scribes, back in the Twilight," she said, her brow creasing. "No one believes them, of course. I didn't, until…" Midna trailed off, shaking her head.

"My parents used to tell the village stories about the Xaliau," I said quietly, suddenly remembering. It seemed as if half my memories had been missing for most of my life. "They said how beautiful and enchanting it was, and how the Goddesses had put much of their energy into creating it. Nayru is said to walk it, as well."

"We could use some wisdom right about now," Midna answered, and then nodded at Noda. "Thank you. Without your help, we couldn't have even found out about the Xaliau." Noda dipped his head.

"Make sure that my help does not go to waste." With that, he turned and walked off, disappearing into the palace. I looked at Midna, slipping my hand into hers and beginning toward the spark in the distance.

**

* * *

**

Link walked forward without a word, his hand absently tracing the patterns on his sword sheath, and looked sideways at me, smiling a bit.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that they're actually alive," he said softly, and I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I wonder how Ganon tricked you…" I wondered idly, and he shrugged.

"Probably some kind of veiling magic. Father used to tell me that one could hide someone else with magic, so that no one could find them. If a boy lost his parents, for example, and he thought them to be dead, Ganon could hide them so that the boy wouldn't know that they _were _really alive." Then Link frowned as he said this, and I raised my eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"It's like…I keep getting all these memories, things that I didn't even know about. I feel like I'm missing the first parts of my life," Link replied, his brow furrowing.

"That's called _forgetting _things, Mr. Chosen Hero," I teased, punching him in the shoulder. He smiled, but shook his head.

"I don't think so. I have forgotten things before, much as it may surprise you, and this just doesn't feel like that," Link replied, and I shrugged.

"Well, then Ganondork used magic on you. Poof. Now you know it, now you don't, now you know it again. Poof," I said, and Link burst into laughter.

"Did you just call him 'Ganondork?'" he asked disbelievingly, and I nodded.

"It fits him better, doesn't it?" Link nodded, still cracking up.

"Imagine what his reaction would be if we marched into battle calling him 'Ganondork…'" he mused, a twinkle in his sky-blue eyes.

"The Gerudo servants would be scandalized," I replied, laughing. "And then we could defeat Ganondork, because he wouldn't know what to think with that thick skull of his."

"True, true. It wouldn't be a very fair battle though," Link answered, chuckling again and shaking his head, murmuring, "Ganondork…"

We cracked jokes the whole way, shortening the trip considerably, and were almost suffocating with laughter by the time the silver glint of the Xaliau flashed before our eyes, almost blinding us.

Link and I exchanged a glance, and he took a hesitant step forward, lowering his boot onto the silver, mirror-like surface. Nothing happened, and I followed, now leading the way forward.

As we walked, the walls of the canyon around the road began to close in on us, and I could feel Link getting tenser and tenser with every step. Soon, there was no space around the Xaliau, and the canyon walls were fifteen feet apart, the width of the silver road. That's when the music began.

It was a haunting melody, sounding as if it was being played on a harp of the Light world. Link froze, and I felt the music flow through me as if it were the very blood in my veins. Enchanted and hardly knowing what was going on around me, I began walking forward, pulling Link with me, who went reluctantly.

The music grew louder, and I felt memories flash into my mind. Memories of my mother, my family, my boyfriend…

I stopped walking as the music ceased, and a form shimmered into view. As beautiful as the Goddesses themselves, she matched the Xaliau perfectly. Her clothes seemed to be made of starlight itself, and her skin shimmered with a silver tint.

"Hello," she said in a bell-like voice, standing up from her harp. "I thought you might come." The woman held up her hand, and a silver Triforce glimmered on it. Link's mouth opened in surprise for a moment, and I squeezed his hand in reassurance. "You are going to find your parents, young Hero?" the woman asked, and he nodded, regaining his composure. "Then let me give you something to help you on your journey."

She tossed something to Link, and he caught it easily, staring at it for a moment before looking up and saying simply, "Thank you."

Nayru nodded and resumed playing her harp, fading out of existence as Link looked again at the small thing in his palm. I peered over his shoulder to get a closer look, and was startled at what I saw.

An Ocarina.

Link hesitantly brought it to his lips, and blew, creating a sound so harmonic I knew that he was no amateur. Carefully, he played a tune, similar to one of the melodies that he had howled to the golden wolf so long ago. He got faster, his fingers moving in almost a blur, and then stopped, looking at it in amazement.

"I never thought I'd see this again," he said, smiling.

"What exactly does it…do? Other than provide entertainment and such?" I asked, feeling slightly foolish. Link smiled and shrugged, replying, "Well, I can play a song to heal us, for example, because of it's magic. Few know about an Ocarina any more, so I imagine that this is one of the last few in Hyrule." He became thoughtful, and pocketed the little fist-sized instrument, continuing along the Xaliau and even whistling some.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged, laughing. "I'm just happy to have an Ocarina again. I forgot how useful it was," Link said jovially, and then took it out of his pocket again, playing a tune for half-a-minute. Instantly, I felt cool and refreshed, feeling as though I could walk for days. "See what I mean?" Link asked, and I found myself laughing along with him.

The happy mood faded, however, as--almost a day later, in the middle of the night--a black building rose over the horizon. Glad to see any color other than silver, I picked up the pace. Link, apparently, was getting fed up with the sun reflecting off the road's surface and flashing into his eyes as well, and he easily kept up.

Playing a low and mournful melody on his Ocarina for a moment, he walked forward, glancing sideways at my puzzled expression and saying, "If there's any immediate danger, now we'll know." I nodded and followed him, both of us unconsciously pressing ourselves against the walls. Getting an idea, I touched his back with the crystal, and Link obediently slid into his wolf form, letting me settle onto his back as an imp, and we continued forward.

The place turned out to be a dungeon, with creatures of all sorts locked in the cells, and more than a few Hylians and Twili, looking quite near death. Link looked in each cell, but I knew that he didn't expect to find his parents here.

The path through the dungeon began gently sloping upward, and Link moved faster, his hand going to his pocket and fingering what I guessed to be the Ocarina.

We reached the top, and looked around, each transforming back into our human forms.

The path had opened up into a giant meadow, waist-high, moonlit grass swaying gently in the breeze and black blossoms dotting the ground. Link began to walk forward, but he had a look on his face that I didn't trust; I had seen it too many times on Zant so long ago. A cross between dreaming and yearning for power.

"Link," I said, grabbing his wrist, but the Ocarina that was in his hand only fell to the ground as he released it, and kept walking. "_Link! _Snap out of it!" I exclaimed, mildly zapping him with my magic. He jumped, and then looked at me, rubbing his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Link asked in an annoyed tone. Well, I _thought _I had mildly zapped him.

"You were about to go traipsing to your death!" I retorted, stooping to pick up the Ocarina and handing it to him.

"I was not! How can anything so beautiful be dangerous?" he asked, pocketing it.

"That's the point! Things that beautiful are _supposed _to be dangerous."

"Do you even know where we are?!"

"No, but I know that whatever magic is here doesn't affect my kind. _You, _however, are worse off."

Link grumbled and replied, "Fine. But what do you expect me to do?"

"Don't you know a song or something that will keep the magic from affecting you?"

"Try the Sun Song," a voice said, and Link whipped around. Standing there, lounging against the building we had just left, was a young woman. It was too dark to see her very well, but Link nodded uncertainly and raised the Ocarina to his lips, playing the "Sun Song."

Instantly, the clouds above the meadow parted, and the beams of sunlight filtered down, revealing the place to instead be a black wasteland. The "beautiful trees" that we had seen were silhouettes of dead or dying trees, and creatures of darkness shrieked and quailed from the sharp, penetrating rays. "See?" the woman said, and then turned and disappeared into midair.

"Erm…" I said hesitantly, and Link laughed.

"That was interesting," he replied, and I nodded.

"To say the least."


	7. Xalia

**Alright, so on the last chapter, I know it said "Xalia! Gerudo!" in italics. Ignore that, please. Anyway, I'm having a lot of trouble on this story, so if you have any ideas, tell me what I should do next. I know it's been an insanely long time since I've last updated. Sorry about that! Enjoy!**

Link took a cautious step forward, his hand immediately going to his sword, but nothing happened. He drew it anyway, the blade of the Master Sword glinting in the sunlight that revealed the dangers of the meadow to us.

I walked forward first, pulling Link with me by the hand, who hesitantly followed, eyes darting around and sword flashing in the sunlight, his hand clenching the ocarina.

"Link, really," I said to him as he became increasingly tense with every step. "What's the worst that can happen, now that we know what's in front of us--" I stopped speaking as he suddenly leapt forward and cleaved straight through the stem of a huge Deku Baba that had reared up straight in front of me, blue eyes flashing.

"_That's _what we need to worry about," Link muttered, cleaning his sword on his pant leg. "Insanity and all the things that come with it in this cursed place."

We kept walking until we got to the end of the "meadow." Link hadn't wanted to camp anywhere near this place, so it was long past dark, and my legs were burning.

* * *

I trudged forward, being reminded of all the times I had had to push myself onward through the many places my adventures had taken me, and finally we stepped out of the waist-high grass and onto a huge plateau. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, was sitting cross-legged on the ground, eyes closed, her fingers gently moving across the strings of a lyre. She was apparently housing herself in a mortal body, a young girl in her twenties with hair and eyes turned silver by the goddesses' power.

She looked up as we stepped forward, and the Master Sword flashed as her eyes fell upon it. Nayru's human disguise smiled as she stood, the lyre disappearing inside her sparkling white cloak, and she stepped aside, revealing a mirror almost identical to the Mirror of Twilight, which is what we had used to come here in the first place.

"Goodbye," the last word floated on the wind for a moment too long as Nayru disappeared, fading into the breeze. I stepped forward as Midna plunged her hand into the mirror's iridescent surface, giving off a faint glow in the dark, and we were both sucked in with the familiar sensation of warping.

I stumbled on the sand, feeling almost as if I wanted to kiss the sweet ground of Hyrule.

"Good to be home," Midna said, her tone matching my thoughts. I nodded, and then asked, "Where to now?"

The Twili paused, thinking. "We could go to Hyrule Castle Town, maybe visit Zelda or Telma."

"That's as good idea as any," I said, nodding. "Shall we go?" Midna nodded, warping us both to Castle Town. We headed to Telma's first, planning on getting some food and a drink or two, and then sleeping at the inn above the tavern and going to see Zelda in the morning.

I knocked lightly, and the door was opened by Telma, round face and shining, warm brown eyes.

"Hey, honey!" she said, opening the door wider and welcoming us in. I was greeted enthusiastically by Ashei, Auru, and Shad, all of whom inquired as to whether I had found what they were looking for, how my adventures had been, etcetera. Telma got Midna and I a drink as I introduced her to the crowd. Auru remarked on how he knew I must have had some help, Ashei scoffed and asked her if she knew what a sword was, and Shad enthusiastically asked about her people and their culture. I chuckled and whispered a warning in Midna's ear as Shad began to go on a rant, though he was too absorbed to notice.

"Hey, Link," Ashei said, smiling warmly as she tipped her chair back on two legs, arms folded across her chest and one hand reaching out every now and then to take a drink out of the flask sitting on the table in front of her.

"Good to see you again," I replied as Midna began chatting with Shad, seeming to enjoy talking with him.

"Oh, Link, Midna," Telma said from behind the bar, putting down her rag and wineglass as she gestured to the back of the room, where a figure was sitting in the shadows. "We have a new addition to our group. She says that you can call her Xalia."

"Oh, I think we've already met," the figure replied, getting up and walking into the light. She was a Gerudo, with extremely tanned skin and red hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her eyes gleamed a harsh gold, but they had barely discernable flecks of violet in them.

"Have you?" Telma replied in surprise, looking at Midna and I. I took a moment to run through my memories, remembering the figure in the shadows that had been leaning against the building, just before we went into the meadow.

"Did my little song help?" Xalia asked with a slight smirk playing on her face, and I nodded.

"I didn't think I'd get a chance to thank you," I replied, carefully impassive. She seemed like the manipulative type, and if there was one thing I had learned from being the Hero, it was that you didn't trust people until you knew who they were, where they came from, and who they were allied with.

"So…" Xalia said, yawning and stretching. "I think I'll go to bed now. Thanks, Telma. Good meeting you all." Telma nodded, Ashei mumbled something that she was lucky Auru didn't hear, and Xalia turned to go up the stairs. As she did, the candlelight fell on a knife strapped to a sheath on her thigh, which she inconspicuously covered with her hand, her eyes narrowing as she saw that I had looked.

I felt my hand clench on my sword, automatically distrusting her as she disappeared into the shadows. Muffled _thumps _could be heard as she ascended the staircase, though I was sure that she could be silent when she needed to be.

"Link, honey?" Telma asked, and I tore my eyes from where Xalia used to stand. "You alright?"

"Fine," I muttered. "I just don't trust her, that's all."

"See?" Ashei asked suddenly. "I told you she was weird. Now Link agrees with me." I smiled slightly, sitting down on one of the chairs and pulling one up for Midna, who took it and sat down as we began talking.

At around midnight, Midna and I retired to our separate rooms, and I slowly drifted off, images of battle and bloodshed--my memories--flashing in my mind.

My eyes snapped open at the cold bite of steel pressed against my throat, and a low voice said, "Stand up, follow me, and don't try anything."

Years of experience told me that I was helpless in this situation, and I forced myself to remain calm, running through my repertoire of techniques--fighting without a sword. Things didn't look good.

My captor shoved me forward as I stood, knife at my back, and I walked down the hall obediently, wearing nothing but my leggings. I shivered once in the frigid night air, and I heard a satisfied "Ha!" behind me. The knife lowered, allowing me to turn and see who was holding it.

Xalia. I knew I should not have trusted her, and here I was. Shivering, unarmed, and with the tip of a dagger resting on my heart.

"Muscular, aren't we?" she remarked dryly, eyes traveling from my chest to my feet and back up again. I did nothing, thankful for the cold air that flushed my face and disguised the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Perhaps you could win in a fistfight. But I doubt it will come to that, as I doubt even _you _would be stupid enough to try and rebel against me, when I have a blade and you do not."

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, considering my chances. Again, things didn't look good.

Xalia smirked, saying, "Go get dressed. We're leaving." She paused. "And don't try and use your sword, unless you want to see it thrown out the window."

I walked back down the hall, planning to take my sword and lead Xalia away, into Hyrule Field, where we could have a proper fight, but she leaned against the doorframe as I began to put my chain mail on. I raised my eyebrows at her, but she leered and said, "Go on. I'm just here to make sure you don't try anything. You know," Xalia's tone became thoughtful. "I didn't think it would be this easy. You're very docile, you know. From all the stories I've heard, I expected you to be kicking my butt right now." She shrugged and yawned. "I guess I was wrong."

My eyes darted to my sword, resting on the bed, but--as if reading my thoughts--Xalia stepped forward and grabbed it, saying, "I'll take that, thanks." Cursing her under my breath, I put the rest of my clothes on and kept myself from fingering the dagger in the magical pouch hanging on my belt. I had gotten a new one after my father's had been broken, but it just didn't feel the same. Even so, it was nice to know that I had a couple of tricks up my sleeve. "Go," Xalia snarled, shoving her jagged knife between my shoulder blades. "Quietly, or your little friends won't meet a very good fate."

Even though I hated being at the mercy of someone I knew so little about, I walked forward, no idea where we were going or what awaited me.

We walked for days, stopping only once a day and halting to rest at night. Finally, as we were crossing into the outer reaches of Hyrule, near a mountain range that wasn't far from the Yetis, Xalia began to slow. We passed under the shadow of the mountain, and it became clear to me that it was abandoned, and that we were far from civilization--even if Yeto and Yeta could be called civilization.

"Come on," Xalia snarled, pushing me forward. Resisting the impulse to whip around, grab my sword, and fight her, I gritted my teeth and kept going.

She pushed me towards the mountain until we finally got to a small tunnel at its base, which Xalia tapped with her sword. It became larger until the opening was huge, dripping and smelling akin to the stench of the Lantern Caverns. "Go on," Xalia said with a slight smirk, and--retaining some of my dignity--I walked forward, wishing that my sword were strapped to my back.

The opening shrank and disappeared when we were both in, something I found to be amazingly foreboding.

A figure seemed to melt out of the shadows, pale hands clasped together and black eyes glinting from underneath the person's hood.

"Slower than usual," it said in distaste. "I would have thought you wouldn't even need to wait until the Hero went to sleep."

"Well, I couldn't take chances," Xalia said uncomfortably. "And besides, I got him, didn't I? Isn't that what Ganon wanted?"

"Indeed," the cloaked figure murmured. "I will relieve you of him; you may go back to your little Telma's Bar and pretend nothing happened." Xalia nodded and stepped out, ducking out of the miniscule tunnel and disappearing into the night.

The figure's long fingers reached up and pulled its hood down, revealing two pitch-black eyes set in a pallid, ebony face that was framed with long, dark silver hair. "Come with me, Hero," he said, taking my shoulder and steering me through the tunnels. "And don't try anything."

I was shoved into a cell that smelled of death and decay, moldy bread and stale water all but thrown in after me. "Get used to it," the man said with a leering gleam in his black eyes. He turned to go, saying over his shoulder, "I'll be back later." And then there was pure darkness.

By magic or the natural lightlessness [yes, that is a word] of the cave, there was no light whatsoever. It was extremely unsettling, the way my eyes couldn't get used to it no matter how much my pupils dilated, and every movement in the dark seemed to take the shape of Ganondorf, or a sword raised high over my head.

**Sorry about the abrupt ending. That's as far as I've gotten. Anyway...**

**What's going to happen next? I have no idea. That is for you to know and me to find out XD**

**R&R!  
**


End file.
